


Regina's Choice

by DamaLasi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: A cover art for the fanfiction Regina's Choice by LunaCeMore, made for the Swan Queen Supernova IV: To Infinity and Beyond.





	Regina's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaCeMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regina's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455340) by [LunaCeMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore). 

**Author's Note:**

> I used the App Game Covet Fashion for the models, and a photo of "Storybrooke".


End file.
